ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Uprising Part 2
Nail! The Last Stand for Namek! Please check out part 1 first... Vegeta stands confused, as his brother evilly chuckles at him, flipping the finger as well. "Well Vegeta, it seems you're at a stalemate." Ginyu (In Tarble's body) says. "You can't kill me, Otherwise your brother won't return to his natural body!" "But if you don't kill me, I'll keep beating on you until you're dead!" Vegeta stays floating in the same spot, shocked and speechless, while Turles and Raditz stare on as well. "What are you doing fool?!" Raditz shouts. "Destroy Ginyu!" Vegeta dosen't respond, and continues to stare into space, not uttering a single sound. "Fine, I guess it's time to kill you!" Ginyu laughs, as he elbows Vegeta in the face, who doesn't fight back. Vegeta fly's into a nearby mountain, as the mountain crumbles to the ground, as Guldo watches on in amazement. "Brilliant sir, you're amazing!" Guldo shouts in joy, laughing at Raditz and Turles. "Ha Ha, your brilliant Vegeta looks like he won't fight any longer!" Meanwhile, Jeice, Recoome and Burter meet up with Frieza and Dodoria, with Nappa still as a slave, his collar still active, ready for Frieza to activate easily and kill him. "Now, I want you to find me that last Dragon Ball!" Frieza demands. "Yes sir, we won't let you down!" Burter says, posing. "Where are Ginyu and Guldo?" Frieza wonders, asking Jeice. "Don't worry sir, they're just sorting out those Saiyan pests!" Jeice answers. "Ah, I hope they are making those Saiyans suffer!" Frieza says, laughing. Jeice, Burter, and Recoome fly off, and split up, covering more ground in their search. "I..I'll join them Lord Frieza!" Dodoria says, preparing to fly off. "Oh no you don't." Frieza says, grabbing Dodoria's leg, squeezing it. "L....Lord....F...F..Frie..Frieza...P..please!" Dodoria screams in pain. "Dodoria, you let Zarbon die." Frieza says. "You got kicked around by Tarble, the little saiyan, the child!" Frieza shouts angrily, putting his sharp nails into Dodoria's leg, making it bleed. "I have no use for a weakling like you!" Frieza throws Dodoria into the air, as his leg continues to lose massive amounts of blood. "P....PLEASE LORD FRIEZA!!!!" Dodoria beg, screaming manically, while Nappa watches on in amazement. Frieza lifts his finger into the air, and a body sized orange ball appears. "TIme for the trash to burn!" Frieza laughs, as he throws he ball into the air. "NOOOO!!!!!" Dodoria screams, as he sees the attack getting closer, and tries to fly away, but do to the bleeding leg, escape was impossible, as the attack hits him, disintegrating every little atom in his body, until there is nothing left but a puddle of blood o the Namekian grass. "Nappa, do you know why I have kept you, the even weaker one, alive?" Frieza asks. "....I'm a bargaining chip." Nappa answers quietly. "Oh yes, you're correct, pretty smart for a large ape like yourself!" Frieza chuckles, as he fly off to join Jeice in his search for the Dragon Ball, with Nappa following closely behind. Jeice continues to fly around the area, as he spots Namekian house, placed on a high cliff top. "Lord Frieza, I think I've found something you'll like!" Jeice shouts, as Frieza, Burter and Recoome fly towards him. Frieza lands on the cliff side, and then proceeds to kill whoever resides inside the house, no matter who it was. "Hmm, This is Lord Frieza speaking to you low life filth!" Frieza says, with no reply. "I know somebody is inside this little residence!" "And if you don't give my answers to where your last Dragon Ball is, I will personally make you feel something ten times worse then torture!" As Frieza finishes his sentence, a Namekian exits the building. "Go away, and leave us Namekian's Alone." Nail says, preparing to face Frieza. "What suicidal idiots!" Frieza laughs, knowing Nail has no chance of winning. "Frieza!" A voice says, coming from inside the house. "Lord Guru, please, don't talk with this monster, he doesn't deserve your concern!" Nail says, slightly worried. "Lord?" Burter says, wondering what the lord looks like. "Your lord is not that special, he let all his Namekian scum children die!" Jeice laughs. "Oh, you will pay for that remark to the Namekian race's saviour, and father!" Nail shouts, charging up. "Wow, This Namekian is not pathetic like the others at least!" Recoome says, looking at his scouters reading. "This will be fun!" Frieza remarks, smirking.... "A power of...........42,000...........Interesting." "Namekian, listen to me." "Give us the last dragon ball, and I promise to not let you entire planet turn into cinders." "SHUT UP!" Nail screams, as he heads towards Frieza, trying to karate chop and break his neck, however Frieza easily blocks the attack with his arm, to the Ginyu forces complete surprise. "Oh, do you want to fight now?" Frieza sarcastically asks. "Nail, what have you done?!" Guru shouts from inside the house. "Well, if we're fighting, I'll give you a free hit to my neck, and I won't block this time." Frieza in a polite manner says. Nail begins to charge all his energy into his one hand, and furiously charges towards Frieza with lightening speed, hitting his neck.......with no effects. "Oh why thank you Namekian, my neck was begging to feel a little tight, and that little hit seems to have helped!" Frieza laughs evilly. as Nail backs away in shock. "Well, now it's my turn!" Frieza, due to his amazing speed, walks towards Nail, and get's behind him, and grabs his head, squeezing it, Nail screaming in agony. "Whoa, Lord Frieza doesn't go easy on dirt!" Recoome says. "I won't ask again.....Where is my Dragon Ball?" Frieza asks "What difference will it make?...........You're still.....the strongest.........being......in the universe......." Nail groans in pain. "No, unfortunately I'm not, I still have my brutish father to deal with, and my simple minded brother." Frieza replies. "You monster!" Guru shouts, starting to stress over Nail, and slowly beginning to die. "Oh please, Recoome!, Burter, take that annoying Namekian out of his home and bring him here!" Frieza shouts. Buter carrys the enorumous Guru out of his chair, and drops him next to Frieza's feet. "Hello there!" Frieza says, greeting himself, still grabbing Nail's head. "Lord Guru..........please don't tell him any-AHHHH!!!!" Nail screams, as Frieza crushes his skull. "Shut up, and let me talk!" Frieza growls, digging his claws deeper and deeper. "Big guy, you better tell lord Frieza where your last dragon ball is located, or I'll personally fire a crusher ball inbetween your eyes!" Jeice threatens, laughing. "Go ahead." Guru says calmly. "Wha?" Recoome says confused. "If you destroy me, the dragons balls wil forever turn to stone, and be completely useless in your evil scheme." Guru says, in a calm voice. "But I will never reveal it's location to you scumbags!" "Turn to stone?" Frieza asks, frustrated. "That makes things more tedious!" Frieza turns his frown into a smile, as he holds Nail in a head lock. "Listen, Mr.Guru, tell me where this dragon ball is, or II'll snap this brave namekians neck and end his pathetic life!" Frieza threatens, strangling Nail, as blood pours out of his mouth. "LORD GURU DON'T LISTEN!" Nail begs, as Frieza continues to torture him. "Tell us now!" Burter yells, punching Guru in the stomach, as Guru collapses in pain. "GURU!" Nail screams. "Burter you idiot!" Frieza yells, letting Nail go. "Do you realise what you could have done?!" "I'm sorry Lord Frieza, I will no-" As Burter talks, Frieza puts him an arm lock, squeezing harder and harder. "Don't do that again!' Meanwhile, at the battle between Ginyu, Guldo and the Saiyans... Vegeta got up from the Namekian rocks, and looked upon his brother, now possesed by the delighted Ginyu. "Hahahah! Wha'cha gonna do now huh?!" said Ginyu, laughing manically. "Grr, if Vegeta won't do it, I'll take you on!" said Raditz, as he charged towards Ginyu. Raditz's and Ginyu's fist's collided, knocking each other in the faces and torso's, as each of them dealt good blows, and did not give an inch. "I do not care if your brother is not in his own body Vegeta, I need to destroy Ginyu!" said Raditz, double axe handing Ginyu in the Namekian Waters. "You punk!" said Ginyu, drenched and angry. "Sir, hold on, you can do this!" said Guldo. "But will you make it?" Turles asked sinnisterly, grabbing Guldo by his head. "Prepare to die, blob!" said Turles, as he poked Guldo in all his eyes, before snapping his spine, and throwing him into the waters below. "GULDO NO!!!" shouted Ginyu. "DAMN, MY PLAN WON'T WORK THEN!" Raditz eventually got hold on Ginyu's (Tarble's) hair, and swung him around and around, before tossing him to Vegeta! "Vegeta, blast him!" yelled Raditz, as he watched Ginyu fly to Vegeta. Vegeta stared on, and instead, moved slightly out of the way, and let Ginyu fall to the ground. "VEGETA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Raditz. Vegeta just stood, and looked at Ginyu, rubbing his head. "You'll pay for that Raditz, you punk!" said Ginyu, as he chared towards Raditz, but just got gut punched in the stomach, and spat up some blood. "Ahh.........You.......!" Ginyu repeatedly attempted to punch Raditz, but Raditz easily evaded all the hits, and striked Ginyu in the jaw. Turles joined in the fight, and grabbed Ginyu from behind, while Raditz repeatedly punched Ginyu in the stomach, as Vegeta watched, refusing to fight, and inside felt sadness, as he was concerned about his brother's fate. "ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" shouted Ginyu, releasing himself from Turles' grasp, and flew about 40 feet away. "Take this, Galaxy Dynamite!" Ginyu yelled, as he moved his hand forward......yet nothing came out. He fired the attack, however the attack was much weaker then usual, due to his damage, and Raditz and Turles easily dodged. "......FINE!" "CHANGE NOW!" Ginyu shot a beam out of his mouth, aiming for Turles. "Now's my chance!" said Vegeta, as he ran towards Ginyu's old unconsious body that Tarble was currently in, and threw it into the beam, and a big flash of light occured, blinding everyone. "What....happened?" Ginyu asked himself, in his old voice. "Ha, you're back in your old, damaged body!" Turles chuckled, preparing to charge a beam. "Indeed!" said Vegeta, as he flew straight to Ginyu, and kicked him in the back, while repeatedly punching him in his torso, and Ginyu took on the blows, losing blood, and breaking some bones. "No......This.......can't......." Ginyu struggled to say, as he wrapped his arms around his chest, coughing. "I'm sorry Ginyu, but I will not allow some pawn like yourself to stop my plans, and now, I'll offer you a treat. I'll end your pathetic life for you, so you can be mocked by your other comrades in Hell!" Vegeta smiled, as he grabbed Ginyu's horns, and snapped them off, and used one to stab Ginyu in the chest.... "You.......Psychopath!" Ginyu gasped, breathing loudly. "Maybe I am, but it's better to be a psychopath then suffering and dead!" Said Vegeta, finishing off Ginyu, by grabbing his neck, and snapping it, throwing it into the waters below. Meanwhile, with Frieza, Burter, Jeice, and Recoome... "So, my good friend, now will you tell of my desired possestion's location?" asked Frieza, still holding on to Nails head, who was almost dead. "......Gah.......I......will........die........before......you find them." Guru replied, still suffering from Burter's punch. "You..... have killed so...... many of my....... people already, you will kill........ the rest anyway, without Immortality..... or...... not." "So, I.......think.......I.....will.......go with........the......lesser........of.......two......evils!" Guru smiled, as he started to collapse, and breathed heavily. "Nail.........I'm.........so........sorry." With those words, Guru stopped breathing, and his arms fell from his chest, as he smiled. He had died. ".....What..........has happened?!" Frieza asked, as his voice turned to confusion, with rage. "Uh sir, I think those D-Balls ain't gonna work no more!" said Recoome, looking inside thier container, as they looked inside, they saw stones, no longer Dragon Balls. "That fat tub has lost me my DRAGON BALLS!" Shouted an anraged Frieza, dropping Nail onto the ground. "Heh.......Guru.....may not have completetly stopped you........" said Nail, gasping. "But.........he.......stopped you........from.....becoming......unbeatable!" "....Jeice.........Finish him." Frieza says calmly, as Jeice rushes to Nail, and blasta a small energy wave through Nail's chest. "........You........Will.......fall!" Nail says, finally closing his eyes, passing away. "oh, that stupid Namekian was getting on my nerves." Frieza groans. "Now let's go give our little monkey friends a visit, right Nappa?" Frieza, Recoome, Jeice and Burter fly off, while Nappa follows. "Vegeta.........Run." Nappa says to himself, as Frieza closes in on the other Saiyans, preparing for the final battle. The Final Battle "If those Saiyans think they can just kill my finest troops, they will pay for thier traitory!" said Frieza, as he zoomed towards his targets, and shouted in frustration. "I have enough problems to deal with, and these ants think they can just get in the way?!" "Sorry sir!" said Recoome, as they all flew off towards the monkeys, and the big battle. "Damn, Frieza is coming...." said Raditz, as they were closing in. "Indeed." Vegeta said, as he placed Tarble in a safe location. "Damn, that child has been useless luggage the whole journey, what was his point?!" asked Turles. "You'll see!" said Vegeta, standing ready for battle. Frieza suddenly appears, and stares into Vegeta's eyes. "Well Vegeta, hello." said Frieza, clutching his fists. Nappa, still behind Vegeta, watched Frieza, as Vegeta winked at him, confusing Nappa. "Hello indeed." said Vegeta, cracking his knuckles. "....Vegeta.....You're really starting to piss me off." said Frieza, spitting. "You kill my finest troops, help foil my plans, betray me, and EXPECT TO GET AWAY WITH IT?!" "Yes Frieza, and I also expect to escape from this planet...with your corpse!" said Vegeta. "Oh, Vegeta, I don't plan on staying on this dump of a planet much longer.....I personally will be making sure every nearby, lowly planet suffer for me humiliation!" Frieza said, taking off his scouter. "Why YOU!" said Frieza, shouting at the Ginyu force. "Burter, Jeice, attack him!" Jeice and Burter fly towards Vegeta, but Vegeta easily dodges, knocking thier heads together. "Burter, we need to do the purple comet attack!" said Jeice, as Burter nodded in agreement, as the two of them lined up, and glowed thier skin colors, making a purple aura. "DIE!" Burter and Jeice, shouted in unison, as the purple ball flew towards Vegeta, but he easily dodged every hit, zipping around the sky. Jeice and Burter stared in shock........They were completely hopeless. "This can't be!" Jeice said, starting to sweat. "We're completely helpless......." "No, Jeice, We can do this, we just gotta-" Before Burter could finish, Turles, from behind, imapled Jeice with his hand, smiling. ".....Damn!" Jeice spluttered, as blood poured from his mouth. "JEICE!" Burter shouted, charging a full power energy ball, which Turles reasily deflects when fired. "....No....way...!" Burter stutters, as he is speechless. As Jeice dies, Turles grins, while disintergrating his body, as Jeice dissapears. "Well Burter, say hello to your best friend for me....In HELL!" Turles kaughs, as he kicks Burter in the stomach, duble axe handing him to the ground, and finally kneeing him in the neck, finishing him off. Recoome and Frieza watch the Saiyans right opposite them, preparing huge attacks. "Well Frieza, I suppose this is the end!" smirked Raditz "Don't worry, we'll be sure to inform you family about your death...right before we wipe them out too, of course!" "Oh shut up, you dim-witted chimp!" said Frieza, grabbing Recoome's leg. "Fight them......NOW." Frieza throws Recoome towards Vegeta, as he nearly collides with the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta and Recoome, now face to face, only two inches of space between them, stare. "OK you monkey, Burter and Jeice may have been stupid and allowed you to finish them, but not me!" Recoome laughed, backflipping backwards, and opening his mouth. "Recoome.....Eraser GUN!" Recoome charges a purple aura from his mouth, as the ball inside get's bigger, and he fires. The beam, bigger then Vegeta himself, heads towards him, at high speed. "Feh." Vegeta sighs, as the beam comes towards him, he places one of his hands onto the beam, completely stopping it. Suddenly, Vegeta moves the beam, and throws it, back at Recoome. "OH NO, I USED ALL MY POWER IN THAT ATTACK!" Recoome gulped in fear, as the attack flew back to Recoome, and consumed him, disintergrating him. "....Well done......" Frieza says, wearing a blank face, with a slight frown. "Now I'll have to get my hands dirty handling you maggots." "Well, this huge brute of a Saiyan was going to be used incase you had one of the dragons balls for a bribe, but since they do not work, I guess I won't be needing him anymore." Frieza turns to Nappa, and smiles. "Well brute, it's been fun, but I'm afraid it's time for you to cease." Frieza lifts his index finger, which makes Nappa growl, but soon realises, he is not giving him the finger....he is preparing a SuperNova Ball. "I'll kill you all at once, so you don't have anything to fear!" Frieza begin's to laugh manically, as the ball get's bigger and bigger.... "...I never knew he was that strong....." Raditz said in awe. "...This is the end......" "Hahahaha!!!! I'll destory this baren wasteland, and you'll all join my fallen soldier's in Hell!" Frieza manically laughs, as the ball begins to get larger, and larger, untill it stops growing. "SAY GOODBYE TO LIFE!" "I don't think so!" Vegeta shouts, pushing Nappa out of the way, and catching the ball in his hands, pushing against it with all his might. Vegeta pushes against the ball, beginning to get tired, as suddenly, Raditz, and Turles, help him, and psuh the ball back with thier power, as Frieza barely dodges it, as it flies off into space. "You.....pesky..." Frieza mutters, watching the ball dissapear. However, Turles, Vegeta, and Raditz were all tired from thier deflecting of the ball, and continued to breath heavily. "Well......Shall I show you a terror greater then Hell?!" Frieza slightly powers up, ripping off his battle jacket, and does not stop, as he charges more, and begins to morph. His body changes, as his legs and arms get longer, his torso get's bigger, and his tail goes longer. Frieza now towered over Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, and Turles, as they stared on in awe at Frieza. He had just transformed. "No way, this is crazy!" Raditz says in shock, backing away. "Stay here coward, we either die warriors, or we die chickens, your choice!" Vegeta growls, as he starts to feel fear also. "Oh Vegeta, I admire your stupidity." Frieza says, in his new much gruffier voice. "I also admire your friend, Raditz's intelligence, as he is the only slightly smart one right now." "I however, don't take kindely to cowards!" Frieza began to rush towards Raditz, zooming past Vegeta and Turles, as Nappa was watching from a distance. Frieza punched Raditz directly in the jaw, as Raditz tried to dodge, but failed. Radtiz puts his hands on his throbbing, bleeding head, as Frieza kicks him down to the ground, and jumps onto his back, making Raditz let out a huge scream of pain. Raditz, slowly dying, tries to attack Frieza, but Frieza just grabs Raditz's long hair, and flings him upwards, and charges right for him. "Say goodbye, you cowardly chimp!" Frieza laughs, as Frieza....and his horn collide with Raditz. The horn and gone right through Raditz's heart, as Raditz stared in shock, as he began to lose vision. "No......All that training......for this......?" Raditz asked, as his vision went black. "Yes, it was quite an entire waste of time, wasn't it?" Frieza asked him, as he threw the corpse into the water, as it slowly went to the bottom of the ocean, dissapearing from site. "..Grr......How are we supposed to deal with something like that?!" Turles asked, looking to Vegeta. "Raditz was not as strong as us two Turles, him dying dosen't make a difference." Vegeta said, turning back to Frieza. "Oh, are you two having a little re-think about your stupid actions?" Frieza asked them, as his hand started to glow. "WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" Turles yelled, as he rushed towards Frieza, unleashing a huge amount of punches at the Tyrants face, however, Frieza dodged each, and every single one, finally hitting Turles in the face with his tail, making Turles fly back to Vegeta, with a bleeding nose. "Oh....You.....Son of a Bi-" Suddenly, Frieza appeared right in front of Turles, grabbing his hair. "You monkeys have been a thorn in my side for too long!" Frieza laughed. "There was a reason why I destroyed your home planet!" "And why I killed your father......Vegeta!" "....What?!" Vegeta said in shock. "SHUT UP!" Vegeta fired several blue spheres at Frieza, creating huge clouds of dust, surrounding Frieza. "Oh, a fine display of dust there my friend, you're pretty good at that!" Frieza smirked, as he appeared, unharmed. "No way, Impossible!" Vegeta said, stunned. "Oh yes indeed Vegeta....." Frieza chuckled. "NOW, DIE!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blast hits Frieza, right in the face. "What was that?!" Frieza looks to his side, and sees a young saiyan.....Tarble. "Tarble?!" Vegeta asked in confusion, as Tarble fired mutiple more energy beams. "All right you patheitc monkey, time to go to Hell!" Frieza growls, chasing Tarble, who was mocking Frieza. Frieza rushed towards Tarble, ready to impale him, just like he had previously done with Raditz, when suddenly, Nappa, grabbed Frieza, and tried to hold him back. "Nappa, what are you doing?" Frieza asked him, in a quite calm, and , slightly mocking tone. "I won't let you destory what is left of the Saiyans legacy, Frieza!" Nappa said, still holding Frieza in a Full Nelson. "oh please, your power level disagrees with you." Frieza remarks, pushing Nappa from his back, and elbowing him in the face, making him fly into a Namekian mountain. "Since he did not train with you monkeys, he should not have lived that attack." Frieza chuckles, slowly heading towards a shocked Tarble. "He just flicked him....like a petty, little fly...." Tarble says, in shock. "I was right........we never should have even attempted....." "Oh now now boy, now is not the time to start regretting, you can do plenty of that when you're dead!' Frieza laughs. "Father....I'm sorry I let you down..." Tarble says in complete embarresment, not having the will to fight back. "TARBLE, FIGHT!" Turles shouts, rushing Frieza, repeatedly kicking him in the stomach, then grabbing his tail, and swining him, throwing him into the namekian waters. "EVERYONE, FIRE!" Turles shouts, as Turles and Vegeta charge thier most devestating attacks, and fire it right at Frieza's location, as Tarble watches in amazment, as the location where they fired began to glow, and finally explode. Vegeta, Turles and Tarble looked below, waiting if Frieza would appear. However, they waited several minutes, and nothing happened. "......Did....we kill him....?" Vegeta asks, running out of breath. "...I hope so." Turles says, decending down a little, when suddenly.... "FRIEZA, HE IS NOT DEAD!" Turles says in shock. "IN FACT, HIS POWER IS MUCH HIGHER THAN BEFORE!" The three monkeys looked down, and saw....Frieza....who was different. He had changed once again. His head had grown four times larger, looking like one of the Aliens from the movie Alien. His wounds he had suffered before had healed......Tarble, Vegeta, and Turles' previous attempts were all in vain. "Hmm.....Do you Saiyans still think you can beat me?" Frieza asked, grinning. "N...no............" Vegeta said in shock, barely able to speak. "All right, I'm tired of these games, It's time to finish the job I started 30 years ago!" Frieza said, as he rushed towards Turles at incredible speed, with no chance Turles would be able to counter it. "No way, that speed is only the stuff of dreams!" Turles gasped, clutching his hands. "Well, pity this is not a nightmare, because you won't be waking up from this one!" Frieza said, as he quickly sprinted behind Turles, kicking him in the back at light speed. Turles had not felt pain such as this. His spine felt like it had snapped in two, as he coughed up blood, as Nappa, Vegeta and Tarble watch in complete and utter terror. Turles fell to the ground, not being able to stand. As Frieza closed in on him, he placed his foot on top of Turles' head, and began to crush it. "Turles!" Tarble said in shock, as he tried to rush down to save him, but Vegeta was quicker, and grabbed Tarble's arm. "YOU IDIOT! WE ARE JUST BUGS COMPARED TO FRIEZA! WE CAN'T HELP TURLES NOW!" Vegeta said, punching Tarble in the face. "But he helped us become stronger, we are his friends!" Tarble said, trying to sneak away from Vegeta. "You or him, make your damn choice!" Vegeta said, preparing to run away. Turles could not move a muslce, as Frieza continued to torture him, showing no signs of mercy. "I'm afriad we have hit the end of the line, Saiyan monkey." Frieza said, with a serious look, and tone in his voice. "Now I will be "kind", and finish your pathetic life!" Turles could not do anything else but scream. Scream as Frieza continued to squash his head, as Vegeta, Tarble and Nappa watched on. None of them, had felt fear, as extreme as this. "DIE, MONKEY WELP!" Suddenly, a sharp blast burnt Frieza's back, making him trip slightly, backing away. "Who has the guts to attack me in this state?!" Frieza turned his large head, and looked on at his attacker, who was none other then Tarble. "Hmm.....You never learn do you?" Frieza said, laughing. "That blast gave me quite a scare, I'd say you could have beaten me in my first form." "However, I'm not in my first form, am I....?" "I-I'm not scared of you, you bully!" Tarble said, trying to sound brave, yet his voice still sounded timid. "You think you can torture, and kill other races, and nothing bad will happen to you because of IT?!?!" "Yes." Frieza answered, with no hesitation. "....You..sick.." Tarble replied, trying not to rush at Frieza in his rage. "Well, you monkeys ruined everything." Frieza replied. "My dream for immortality is gone, and I will have to search other planets for other special items." "However, I doubt I will find anything even close to the Dragon Balls, so you three, well three and a half, will now pay for your treason!" "Bring it on, I would rather die trying then give up and live in the otherworld with regret!" Tarble shouted, powering up. "Fine, I'll show you something beyond Hell!" Frieza luaghed, backing away. "This, is my final transformation, my FINAL FORM!" "What, It can't be!" Vegeta gasped. "I had no idea....." Nappa gulped. "....Damn.....We...had...no...chance...." the dying Turles gasped, spitting out blood. " I WON'T LET YOU!" Tarble yells, rushing behind Frieza, putting him into a Full Nelson. "Tarble, what are you..?" Vegeta asked, concerned. "IF THIS IS THE ONLY WAY, I WILL DO IT!" Tarble said, as his body began to glow blue. "Wait....TABRLE!" Vegeta shouted, realising Tarble was going to desperate measures. He was going to self destruct. Tarble's Ultimate Sacrifice! Vegeta Fights Back! "VEGETA, GET AS FAR AS YOU CAN AWAY FROM HERE!" Tarble begged, glowing brighter. "...T...Tarbl-...Ble....." Vegeta spoke in a soft voice. "Don't tell me that little kid is gonna blow up?" Nappa spoke in confusion. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Frieza chuckled, grasping Tarble's hand. "No way, monkey!" Frieza grabbed Tarble's arms, and pulled him off of his back, as Tarble continued to glow. "NO, GOODBYE FRIEZA!" Tarble shouted, as incredible rays of lightinig shot out of his small body, as a huge white atomic cloud shape appreared where Tarble and Frieza used to stand. .....Several Minutes passed, and Vegeta and Nappa flew out of a small crater that they had landed in. Turles, and Raditz, unfortunately, were in the range of the explosion, as their corpses had dissapeared, and thier souls had finally entered the otherworld. Vegeta and Nappa watched the huge crator what the explosion had left, and the land of Namek was incredibly damaged. "Nappa, do you see him?" Vegeta asked, as he flew arcoss the battlefield. "No Vegeta...." Nappa said, barely able to fly. .....Silence. ..Several Minutes later, Vegeta flew further. "Wait, there he is!" Tarble, with all his armor gone, only his blue jumpsuit left, was lying in a giant ditch, bleeding in several places. "IS HE ALIVE?!" Nappa asked, concerned. Vegeta flew down to his tired brother, feeling his pulse. "He is alive, but his energy has pullemeted down, we need to get out of here!" Vegeta said, picking up Tarble and flying upwards incredibly fast. "Frieza probably survived that explosion, we gotta go-" "Ha Ha Ha Ha.....you think you can escape?" Frieza said, climbing up a steep rock, half of his tail damaged, and cuts on his body, however, he was still in top condition. "Hope you monkies are not afraid of ghosts, because you will be ones yourselfs in the NEXT 5 SECONDS!" Frieza immediatley rushed towards Vegeta, headbutting him in the head, making him drop Tarble. Vegeta eyes turned complete white, as life began to escape his face. Vegeta fell to the ground, grabbing his ribs in extreme agony. "......We....were.....trying....to fight.....a monster....like him......Tarble was right.....we....were....foolish." Vegeta gagged, as he struggled for breath. Frieza turned his cold eyes to Nappa, as Nappa started to back away in fear, Frieza suddenly appeared right behind him, in a flash. "You do realise Nappa, that I am only using 20% of my power, I only need 5% to beat you!" Frieza laughed, punching Nappa directly in the stomach. Nappa gagged in pain, vomiting, as he fell to his feet, still not dead, but could not fight no longer. "....That was dissapointing.....all three dead...." Frieza said, sighing. Suddenly, Tarble lifted himself from the ground, waking up. He turned his head slowly, and saw his worst nightmare, ready to punch him. "FRIEZA! HOW COULD YOU STILL...." "Still be alive......It's not hard." Frieza replied, pointing his finger. "Well, it's been a riot young saiyan, but your brother and comrade have bitten the dust, it's time for you to follow in thier footsteps!" "It's been fun, but I won't be missing you, thorns are never fun to have in your side for too long." "SAY GOODBYE, MONKEY SCUM!" Tarble watched in horror, as Frieza's finger began to glow, and suddenly, a tiny ball appeared on his finger. Frieza, laughing manically, fired the beam, heading straight for our saiyan hero. "...This is the end of everything....sorry my saiyan friends....I have failed." Tarble said, in a weak voice, not even trying to dodge the speeding beam. "TARBLE NOO!" Vegeta suddenely, rushes towards Tarble, and forcingly pushes him aside, and Tarble falls to the hard ground, Vegeta lets out a piercing scream. He had been hit by the beam. "Tarble.....get up........and run...while....you still can....." Vegeta gapsed, as he collpased to the floor, coughing. "VEGETA!" Tarble screamed, as he rushed towards his dying brother. "Pl....Please Tarble......run....you don't stand....any chance....." "No brother, I must fight, thier is nothing else I can do!" Tarble said, as he cried. "Please....Frieza....killed....our...entire race....you....don't...stand....a singe....glimmer....of a chance!" "Brother, please, stop talking, you're killing yourself!" "Gahh.....I'm...going to die anyway....you runt....." Vegeta said, chuckling. "Rrrr.....will the baffoon shut up?" Frieza said, crossing his arms. "I...told you Tarble..." Vegeta barely said in the mist of spitting and coughing blood. "Get...out of here...kid..." "V-Vegeta!! Hang on!!" Tarble yelled, unable to control his tears. His words feel on deaf ears though, because it was just then that Vegeta finally stopped talking to his brother and turned his head over. "VEGETA!!" Tarble screamed, shacking his brother trying to wake him up. "Don't die! DON'T DIE!!" "Would you shut up?!" Frieza harshly said. "That pathetic "Saiyan Prince" is already dead! Now that he's dead, I can continue ripping you monkeys apart!!" Tarble stood up, looking down. "...You killed my father..." Tarble said. "And now you kill my brother...what kind of beast are you?!" Frieza looked on in surprise, as Tarble's power began rising. "Don't you think you put us threw enough?! Isn't killing our entire race enough for you, you heartless bastard?!" Then suddenly, Tarble's hair began glowing and spiking up. "I'm...going to rip you APART!!" he screamed, his powering rising. "What...what the hell?!" Frieza said in awe. The sky turned dark and the planet began shacking. Tarble began thinking of the times he spent with Vegeta in training and fighting this bastard. He remebered his commrades, who all died in vain. "VEGETA!!!!!!!!!" Tarble screamed, as a golden aura swallowed him. Once the dust cleared, Tarble stood with glowing bright hair and green eyes. "What?!" Frieza said, shocked. Tarble's rage!! The power of the forgotten prince!! To be continued.... Category:Page added by Nappa'sgoatee Category:Story invented by Nappa'sgoatee Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If